All's Well That Ends Well
by Funeral.Bell
Summary: Discontinued.
1. Genesis

**HI! Not much to say, I usually bable a lot now at the end XD Enjoy this (once again) new story!  
Man. . .I really should be doing my homework. . .**

**Genres (main): Adventure/Romance**

**Other genres: Fantasy, supernatural, possible humor**

**Parings: KxK, hints of KxJ, KxJ main later (shounen-ai)**

**Summary: As the Devil, he finds out he can sneak to the entrance of the human world. Alas, God catches him in the act and forces the devil - as punishment - to find 10 feathers. But God never said he couldn't get help - help from the humans; the exorcist. AU**

**DISCLAIMER: It's been on every single of my stories. By now you should know, I DON'T OWN!**

**:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:**

_All's Well That Ends Well_

--

--

**Genesis**

--

--

"_There are no whole truths: all truths are half-truths. It is trying to treat them as whole truths that plays to the devil_."  
-Alfred North Whitehead-

**:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:**

**H**e sat there on his rightful seat—no one would dare to betray him; he was manipulative to the extreme which gained him followers. Recently, all the Devil did was just watch everyone work for him—dieing, dieing slowly. All were dead but those who worked were never given a rest so the bodies decayed under the hot temperature of the netherworld. The Devil, bored as he was, lurked through the never ending corner of hell. As he walked the only dampest place of hell, it was mephitic of rotten souls drifting endlessly in a body of water. As the Devil walked, he smirked when he saw a door; a door partially cracked open for his slender body to pass through. It was the act of curiosity that drew him near the door; a door that he had never laid on eyes on. The devilish smirk widen when he sled inside the door.

Humans. Life. Souls.

Servants.

Healthy, working servants.

As the 'days'—from what the humans called it—went on, the Devil gained himself the servants he wanted. All of them were fools trying to gain what cannot be theirs. A lie here and there and they were already at his might—the Devil's might. His cockiness overpowered him when he thought he gain anyone, so he kept on. Satan wander around hell, amused to see so many new workers thriving their life away. Each being tortured in their own way. Ten black angels bowed to him. His most loyal workers; the angels. After luring the foolish angels of Heaven to the netherworld, he performed his magic. Any angel that dare take a step in hell became a black angel; his black angel. After this much time, he enjoyed himself how God did not notice. As a new day came, the devil took off to the living, before he gripped the handle; a blast of white light blinded his vision momentarily.

The Hell Ruler hissed as he looked around for the perpetrator, he couldn't see the person—only the light. "What brings _you_ here? I am _now_ allowed to go back to Heaven? What missed me already?" The Devil covered up the slight fear he had with his usual talk towards people. Only one person can make him this afraid, only one; God.

"Jin Lucifer Kuga, how **dare** you take my angels!" His voice was deep but showed no rage, the light became brighter as he took a step forward, making Jin, the Devil, hiss even harsher, "I banned you from ever taking a step in Heaven. How did you lure my angels I will never know. You took my ten angels and you will pay the consequences. You _know_ what will happen if you don't do as I say."

". . . What is it?" The Devil sensed his own fear and covered it up with a smart remark, "Hurry it up, Cerberus is getting hungry. Unless _you_ want to be its meal."

"**Silence**!" The white light blasted his vision was once again.

Jin did not respond, his hands trembled at the voice of the All Mighty raising his voice.

"I am fair so let's play a game, Lucifer. It's an all or nothing."

"I'm listening." He responded back, amused at this preposition.

The All Mighty chuckled, "Delightful. Lucifer, you taken my ten angels into your clutches—I want you to collect their feathers."

". . . Re-phrase that. . .?"

"You heard right. All ten angels had colorful feathers, each different colored. Their entire feathers had a set of emotions and feelings, I scattered them in one area of Japan. Find them, find the meaning. Then meet me here after each one you find. Do not let them fall into the hands of people or_ else. _One more thing I must add, when you find one you must wait twenty-four hours before coming to me."

The Devil stood; it seemed like a simple task for him, all he needed were his workers, "And if I find them all?"

"I will leave you alone, I will forget about my angels—I will grant you wish. _Any_ wish, you may not use your workers, nor can your wish be to be alike to me."

"Deal."

The bright light vanished before him and he regained back his proper vision. Jin kicked off a soul trying to reach out to him, his eyes gazed at his hand, when he clenched it, a smirk formed on his face as his long black nails tore his perfect normal skin color; tan. Not red. No tail but he did have the horns, anybody could take him as a normal human being when he hid horns and shrunken his nails. Jin entered the door to the living, this time, he used his large wings. It was early in the morning so he didn't worry about anyone looking at him. The large wings flapped; more like bat looking wings. The membrane of the wing resembled long red fingers; thin and long touching the thin piece of skin. The skin was black—perfect for the night time when choosing whether to fly or glide—yet the skin look rather torn.

Torn or not, it was in perfect shape to fly.

"God never did say I can get help from the human beings here. Oh, who to use, _who_ to _use_."

:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:

"Are you sure it isn't the time of revelation? 'Cause there's been a lot of demons coming closer to the city."

"Negative, maybe the Devil opened the door or something."

"Ah. I see. Well, that is just _peachy_. NOW HURRY UP AND DO SOMETHING BEFORE WE TURN INTO DOG MEAT!"

"And you call yourself an exorcist. . ."

A brunette dodged the large paws, hungering to catch its food, this partially cowardly exorcist Michiru, or Micchi as people usually call him. As a decoy, so he was told, he was meant to distract the Hell Dog from eating them alive, as the other exorcist tried to work up a tool to kill the monster. He took out his little supply of holy water he had left and silver knife with engravings of the biblical sayings. Dabbing on the water on the blade, the blond exorcist directed his attention back to the dog whose saliva dripped of his fellow partner who was trapped by the paw, squirming to get free. The blond charged at the Hell Hound, "In the name of God, I-!" Before he was going to take a stab, the hound shook his snake tails so furiously that the large impact of wind threw off the blond.

"Kazune, you okay?!" His partner cried out.

His sky blue orbs gazed at what made the hound so happy. What he witnessed was a boy, standing firm while patting the Hell Hound with affection. His chestnut colored eyes looked back at the two exorcist when once again a smirked formed. His wings disappeared and in the instant, he walked towards the blond who just continued to stare at him. "Splendid. You two will make _perfect_ helpers."

The holy blade was two inches away from the neck of Hell Ruler, he hissed to see the cowardly brunette unfazed at laying eye on his worst nightmare. His nails were again overgrown and how his horns showed-still unfazed the male. "Get that blasted garbage away from me."

"Speak your name." As the blond finally said.

"First, says both of yours."

The blond stood from the ground, "Kazune, the one going to kill would be Michiru."

"Splendid. Jin Lucifer Kuga." To show some openness, the Devil bowed slightly, "Nice to meet your acquaintance."

The brunette hand began to tremble, his unfazed his expression was now resorted to fear and horror. Noticing this, his black nails took a hold of the blade where he tossed it somewhere far from reach. "You-your Satan!"

"Indeed I am. My, aren't I famous? Ah, what a pleasant view, seems like my little demons are escaping." He eyed Kazune, "Only I can stop them. There is too many to stop and they will kill the entire human population if you don't do as I say. Especially Cerberus here, he looks kind of hungry."

All three dog heads nodded their heads as they still watched the brunette hungrily.

"What do you say? Help me and I'll help you; deal?" _This is too easy. . ._

Sky blue eyes met multicolor eyes, "We have no other choice. It's impossible for us to defeat all those demons. Fine, Satan, we have a deal. How can we tell you won't trick us in the end?"

The Devil pondered for a moment, his black nails tapped his chin. He had to find a way to trust him, in the end—hell, who knows what he would want to do. Servants; yes servants. He needs a trick—a playful trick. When an idea came to his head, he softly pounded his fist onto his other hand. Jin forcefully brought the blonde's chin, then and there, his lips were implanted onto the other boy. The brunette, who was watching from the side lines, mouth wide a gap forming an 'o'. When the kiss ended, Jin only smirked to see how red the blond was, "Do we have a deal now, exorcist?"

Micchi laughed at the sight of seeing the serious exorcist being kissed—by the devil! "Oh, when _she_ hears this_ she _gonna be P.O.ed."

**:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:**

**A/N: Ahem, let me begin on how the bloody hell I got this idea. I'm in Nevada right now and there's this place called 'Hell's Angels' a motorcycle gang. Then I didn't feel like going to church since I was to lazy. Then I found this feather of a Robin, and I was so happy. Then everything came together. Hell-Angels-God-Feather. Then I'm like, "Oh shit, I'm brilliant!" So yeah. No, I ain't Satanic XD Then I decided the roles. Before I continue, NOBODY PESTER ME ABOUT THE OTHER STORIES! Geez. XD Anyway. I'm like, yeah. . .Jin should be the devil And at the final sentence with what Micchi said we should all know who _she_is. No, not Himeka, I don't want her in this story. I don't like her. Hmph! Continuing on, in the begining it will be: KarinxKazune, few hints of KarinxJin, and later. EVERYTHING CHANGES! FREAK YOU PEOPLE WHO DON'T LIKE IT. KazunexJin. :D Don't like it then go away. Simple as that. This chapter is short since it's the prolouge :D Well, when I will update? I don't know. When will I update _Just Right_? In a few days. When will I update _Infinite Martyr_? Pshaw! Don't even ask. By the way, that thing with Cerberus? Heck, it's from Greek mythology. Oh wah. Jin has the hell dog. Okies? 8D ALSO! Jin is sometimes affectionate even if he the Devil.**

**Review, that's all I ever ask for!**

**. . . :3**


	2. Beast

**Da-yum. I neglected this story too? XD Go figure.**

**Genres (main): Adventure/Romance**

**Other genres: Fantasy, supernatural, possible humor**

**Parings: KxK, hints of KxJ, KxJ main later (shounen-ai)**

**Summary: As the Devil, he finds out he can sneak to the entrance of the human world. Alas, God catches him in the act and forces the devil - as punishment - to find 10 feathers. But God never said he couldn't get help - help from the humans; the exorcist. AU**

**DISCLAIMER: It's been on every single of my stories. By now you should know, I DON'T OWN!**

:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:

_All's Well That Ends Well_

--

--

**Beast**

--

--

_"Whoever battles with monsters had better see that it does not turn him into a monster. And if you gaze long into an abyss, the abyss will gaze back into you."  
_**-**Friedrich Nietzsche**-**

:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:

**L**ucifer never thought he would ever have to join along with human—these strange people called the exorcist, cutting by his part of the deal, his demons all gathered around him; bowing, praising at their all mighty lord. "My demons, return to Hell. I will come shortly and tell you the splendid deal me and God have." The demons all gasped, they stared while others listened—for some of the demons had no eyes—Jin smirking deviously like usual, his finger tips were against his other pair of finger tips, so he clapped and they all obediently returned to hell after sending death glares to the exorcist who were keeping their distance. Jin sighed as he patted Cerberus head, in reaction, one of the heads licked his face with its' over large tongue drenching his whole body.

"Don't worry, Cerberus, I'll come back. Aww, don't give me that face! How about this, I'll bring you fresh human meat with type-A blood as sauce?"

The dog's large snake tail swished to the side ferociously, indicating it to be extremely happy.

"Bye Cerberus! Make you sure you don't eat of the civilians while I'm away."

The Hellhound barked when a dark purple portal appeared before the ground, in a matter of seconds, the dog was completely gone. Satan looked back at the stooges who looked disgusted by him, "What? Can't I, the Devil, be attached to his lovable dog?" Jin growled to the exorcist.

"Cutting out the scene, what did you mean by 'deal?'"

"Ah, fellow blond exorcists, instead of asking questions, help me find what I'm looking for so I can take my leave early-"

"Then what are you looking for?" The brunette stepped into the conversation, taking a guess on what Satan must want to do. Jin sensed his suspicion, his large black nails over grown as they took a grip on Michiru's neck, "Oh, how could I ever forget to give the details. Excuse me for that." Satan licked his lips as if black nails dug deeper into the skin where a thin line of blood trickled down Michiru's neck.

Satan let go of his grip when he saw the blond exorcist taking out a large blade, much larger than before. Jin began laughing at how startled he was at first, leaving both of them dumbfounded, "I'm in a quest to look for ten feathers; multi-colored ones. When you see it, you can sense a purity coming from it—ugh, so revolting."

Afterwards, nobody said anything, Jin just allowed himself to follow the exorcist to a nearby cathedral where he felt himself already growing weak—the air was too purified; the atmosphere was just as horrible. Jin shook of the chill so he didn't show weakness, if he did; Satan believed the exorcist would use this against him. Michiru opened the wooden gate where they walked into a large area of grass and flowers—closer than ever to the cathedral. Soon, his large black nails dug into the scalp. _Dammit, my body is no longer in control._ His large bat-like wings increased in size as it concealed his body; it finally reached to the exorcist something was wrong as Satan started screaming agonizing screams. A second pair of wings burst out through his back, large white pair of wings drenched in blood with red gleaming eyes on the tip.

"What in the world is happening?" The brunette asked worriedly as he backed away a few inches just as the blond did.

Kazune large blue eyes widen as a black mist started to surround Jin, the screams ended—they were more like maniacal laughs when it became clearer. His large wings spread, Satan chestnut-colored orbs turned to a frightning silver, his body was covered with blond, especially around his neck. Jin's horns weren't like pointed horns; his horns where horns of rams that were on opposite sides near his ears, his canine teeth grew longer than before, sharp; frightening. His hair became shaggy, his snake tail hissed when the serpent noticed the two exorcist. His hands looked mutated with his blood dripping off his skin, a second pair of claws grew right attached on the top part of the hand, and the nails were black, but longer and sharper than his regular hands.

"Victim. . . Victim. . ." The Devil chanted, his trident appeared with his second pair of hands gripping the handle tightly. His distant silver eyes noticed two girls laughing merrily on the dirt track. With a lick of his lips and a blink of an eye, he approached the girls from behind.

"Whatever happened to him, we have to stop him! He's going to kill those girls!"

Both exorcist raced for their lives, in a minute to soon, Jin's serpent tail gripped one the girl's throat, his tail brought her higher into the air while he panted staring at the other girl. He pinned the girl with his claw and bit down on her shoulder with his large canine teeth. As he licked the blood away, Jin stabbed his trident on her stomach where she screamed her lungs out from the pain.

"Lucifer, stop it before I have to kill you!" Kazune took out his dagger where Micchi took out the gun engraved with a cross.

Jin growled, he let go of the girl that was being strangled, before the exorcist let their guard down, the serpents shifted to the side rapidly, directing at the excorcist feets unexpectedly which caused weapons to be tossed aside from the sudden fall to the ground. From that sudden impact, the small glass and rocks scraped off a little piece of skin off blonde's cheek.

The serpent grabbed the girl who was barely breathing to the Devil; she twitched when she made contact with him. He pinned her body on the ground, his white wings turned into long thin needles where they struck the girls' body.

"Kill. Kill."

"Oh geez, why couldn't this be just a peaceful day?" A feminine voice spoke, a large fan had smacked the Devil on his head where he stood still for the moment. Jin's trident molded back into his flesh, his white wings began to shirk, his eyes slowly began to return to it's normal color, his tail disappeared along with the second pair of hands. Only his horns and his normal pair of wings remained.

Some assistances took the two injured girls straight back to the cathedral.

"Thank god you were here!" Micchi strangled the savior with his vicious hug.

The blond stood up, scratching the back of his head, "Thanks, Karin. . ."

The girl smiled when she was finally released from the tight hold, "No problem. So, why do you two happen to bring Satan; the devil. . ."

Jin didn't say anything, he only stared at his bloody palms in sheer horror with wide eyes, his wings began flapping as he quickly flew out of the area with saying anything. The three only watched him go, question is, why did he leave?

:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:

Midnight already took it's reach yet the blond exorcist couldn't sleep, he went to the kitchen where he munched on a apple as he stared plainly outside. It was late at night and his blue eyes were playing tricks on him where he swore he saw a figure moving near the gate. Back and fourth, like if it was waiting for some one or something. That's when took his stand to rush outside when the wings flapped and closed.

It was a chilly night with the winds picking up speed. Nobody was outside which made it feel completely creepy, the only thing you can hear as you went closer to the gate is teeth chattering, crickets and the gust of wind. When he came closer, the moon shone on the figure; Jin. His expression was a like a lost puppy that even made the blond want to hug him. Kazune opened the gates as he startled the Devil from the sudden creaking noise.

"Hey."

The chestnut orbed didn't respond, his face grew grimmer when he noticed a small band-aid on the side of the blonde's cheek.

"Sorry."

Kazune blinked, did he hear right? Did the Devil _actually_ apologize? "Excuse me?"

"I—lost control. My true self comes out when I go too near to purity. My true monstrous self. . ."

There was a moment of silence before Kazune took a deep sigh. "You're no monster. You're the Devil, not a monster," said blond smiled on.

Jin smiled at last, he slumped himself near the gate where closed his eyes awaiting for sleep to hit him—even though he could of just went to Hell to stay for the night—, one brown eye peeked open to see if the blond was going back, but he sat right next to the Devil—smiling. "You said you were looking for a feather right?" Kazune unraveled a napkin, a blue feather that illuminated brightly gave out sparkles; it wasn't no ordinary feather, that feather was one of the ten. Kazune placed the napkin on Jin's lap as he finally closed his eyes.

"Go to bed."

"I don't take orders from the Devil," chuckled Kazune, "Plus, I always wanted to sleep outside for once."

Jin noticed his 'follower' began shivering; Lucifer looked to the side where his left wing unfolded and covered the blond. Nobody said anything but they did fall asleep. Jin smirked victoriously, the feather was tucked into the breast pocket of his suit—where he went to Hell to get a change of clothes and then returned to the living—already thinking how to prepare his reign over the mortals and Heaven. _One down, nine to go. If I can solve the meaning of this feather, I will soon be the All Mighty. All thanks to this stupid little mortal._

:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:

**A/N: Short but I'm glad I got plenty reviews :D The one flamer: Total uncesscary and very childish, shame on you. But, thanks for reading and reviewing! I aprrieciate it, I had fun making this chapter XD I sounded evil, Jin almost killed two people XDD Anyway.**

**Review, that's all I ever ask for!**

**. . . :3**


End file.
